Thoughts of Revenge
by DragonSyuu
Summary: Ryoma was 8 when his parents were murdered. After that he became an assassin and started working for the organisation CrimsonMoon. Ryoma only thinks of revenge. He wants to find out why his parents were killed. In school he struggles to keep his cover up and soon the regulars become suspicious. Will they find out about Ryoma s past? And can they help him? Yaoi, Thrill-Pair
1. Prolog

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please give me your opinion to it. By the way you can call me Syuu-chan ^^

Syuu: Ryo-chan, would you please say the disclaimer?

Ryoma: And why would I do that?!

Syuu: Pleaaaaase *begs*

Ryoma: No.

Syuu: Hmpf, Meanie!

Fuji: Saa, Ryo-chan you should be nice to a girl *pats Syuu*

Momo: Echizen, you shouldnt make a girl upset, you should´nt.

Tezuka: Echizen, say the disclaimer or you run 20 laps.

Ryoma: Alright, alright *glares*

Syuu: Yay! *hugs Tezuka* Arigatou ^^

Ryoma: Syuu-chan does not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.

Momo: Warnings: Yaoi, not now, but in later chapters. Death, blood and violence are present.

Fuji: Pairings: Thrill-Pair ^^ Saa, omoshiroi.

Tezuka: "This is speaking.", _"This is thinking."_, **"That´s a foreign language**.**" **and [That´s an author note.]

Syuu: I hope you will like. So here we go. Have fun(or not). Tezuka, would you?

Tezuka: Minna, juudan sezoni ikou!

~Prolog~

~Ryomas POV~

As a child you´re innocent. You don´t know about the cruel world. Your parents and other adults lie to you, to cover the truth. You know, simple lies about Santa Claus and other none existing things. This makes your childhood awesome, but you grow realise that the real world is different: Blood, death, drugs, alcohol, abuse and so on. The real world is dangerous. It´s something a child shouldn´t know. But unfortunately I experienced the real world at the mere age of 8.

~Flashback~

I was sitting with mom and Oyaji at the table, eating dinner. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the lights went off. My father stood up, he had a serious expression: „Rinko, take Ryoma and hide him. I will look what that crash was." He had a knowing undertone in his voice. My mother looked at him and nodded. „Be careful Nanjiroh."Oyaji moved over to me and ruffled my hair grinning like an idiot. Then he left. I watched him go and wondered why he did that. Mom took my hand and went into the livingroom. She looked around and caught sight of the cabinet. She opened it and guided me inside. After that she crouched down onto my height and hugged me. „Kaa-san?" I asked confused. „Ryoma, never forget that mom and dad are loving you." She pulled away and kissed my forehead. „No matter what you´re hear, sweetheart, stay here and be quiet." There was a second crash and loud voices. Mom glanced worried behind her. „Kaa-san will you come back?" She reversed her gaze back to me, a sad smile taken over her features. „I will try, sweetheart, I will try." With one last hug she turned around and closed the door, just as two masked men came rushing into the room.

„Look what we have here," one man said, „so that wimp Echizen has a wife. Today has to be our lucky day."„What did you do to my husband?!" my mom hissed in anger. The man spoke again: „Oh, you want to know so bad? Well then I´ll tell you: We killed him." The man smirked. „You bastards!"My mom yelled furious, tears leaking in her eyes. „Tsk,tsk...",the man lectured, „Where are you manners miss? That´s no way to treat your guests. How about I punish you?" He grinned maniacally. „Oi Zero!", the other man growled, „Get over with it! I wan´t out of here before the cops are coming." Zeros grin widened. „You heard my partner miss? He´s really impatient. That´s why I must hurry." With that said he tugged a knife out from his pocket and lunged forward. My mother was barely able to dodge the weapon, but Zero was fast and experienced. With a swift movement he was in front of her and rammed the knife in her stomach. She gasped in pain. As soon as Zero let go of the knife, she fell to her knees clutching the fresh wound. „That`s it. Come on we leave now." The other man urged. Zero just waved it off. „Hai, hai, you so uncute, when you are impatient X. Lets play a little bit more, she´s not dead yet." X whacked him on the head. „We have no time for this, Baka."Zero looked at X and pouted. „But X..." „No buts, we´re leaving. Now!"Zero sighed. „Did you hear that miss? unfortunately we can´t play any more, therefore I make it quick." He chuckled. My mom gritted her teeth, more and more blood flowing out of her wound. Zero was standing now before her. He grabbed her neck and broke it with one motion. As he let go of her, she fell with a thud on the floor. I clapped my hands over my mouth to prevent any noise coming out of it. Zero raised from his position and cleaned the imaginary dust from his pants. „Satisfied?" X`s expression was indifferent. „Hn." He stalked out of the room, followed from Zero.

I waited several minutes to be sure they left and crawled out of the cabinet. The sight was horrible: My mothers dead body lied in a pool of blood, her eyes lifeless. I turned around unable to look any longer. Tears pricked in my eyes at what I saw next: There in the hallway was my dad. His leg was hanging in a strange ankle and on his neck was a deep cut. I slumped on the ground, tears flowing from my eyes. „They´re dead." I whispered. „They´re dead...I´m all alone." My eyes caught sight of the knife, still stucked in my moms body. The next thing I knew, I was furious. I went to my moms corpse and pulled it out. The knife glinted in the moonlight, still covered in the blood from my mother. I stared hateful at it. „I hate this men, they will pay for what they did. I promise." I only thought of one thing at that time: Revenge.

~Flashback End~

TBC...

Ryoma: It´s too short

Syuu: But I like it that way. I think it´s not too short.

Ryoma: It is.

Syuu: It´s not.

Ryoma: It is!

Syuu: It´s not!

Ryoma: It-

Tezuka: Enough! Or...

Syuu/Ryoma: We have to run laps -_-

Momo: *sweatdrops*

Fuji: Anyways, Syuu-chan would be pleased if you would leave a review.

Momo: See you next time!

Syuu: Hopefully ^^


	2. The arrival

Syuu: Here´s the next chapter~

Ryoma: Why are you so happy?

Fuji: I´d like to know that too.

Syuu: Because today is Sawada Tsunayoshi´s birthday~ Happy Birthday Tsuna 3

Ryoma: You´re crazy

Syuu: No I´m a fangirl ^^...but you´re right. I´m crazy too.

Eiji: Syuu-chan, I´m in this chapter, right?

Syuu: Of course. All the regulars are in it. Eiji-chan even get to hug Ryo-chan :D

Fuji: Syuu-chan *glares* I thought this was a Thrill-Pair story.

Syuu: E-eto...Gomenasai! *hides behind Oishi* O-oishi-kun would you do the disclaimer please?

Oishi: Syuu-chan does not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.

Fuji: Warnings: Yaoi and craziness

Eiji: Pairings: Thrill-Pair, nya.

Ryoma: "This is speaking.", _"This is thinking."_, **"That´s a foreign language**.**" **and [That´s an author note.]

Syuu: Have fun reading ^^

~The arrivel~

Previous:

I only thought of one thing at that time: Revenge.

~4 years later/Ryomas POV~

„_Troublesome." _I was standing at the door of my new classroom, waiting for te teacher to call me in. My cousin Nanako and I moved to Japan a few days ago. The reason: Nanako found a good college to enroll and she said it was my dad´s wish, that I will attend this school. We bought a house for 3 persons(and one cat), but Nanako lives the most time in the college dorms. My brother Ryoga stayed in America. So practically that means I´m alone all day, when I´m not in school. This is my first day at my new school Seishun Gakuen or for short Seigaku. I personally think school is boring, the lessons are way too easy. The only good thing is I can nap through the most subjects. My train of thoughts was broken, when I heard the teacher calling. „Come in." I sighed and slid the door open. Many eyes were on me as I walked to the teacher´s desk. „Please introduce yourself to the class." I groaned inwardly. „My name is Echizen Ryoma, I´ve moved here from America."

~Third person´s POV~

In the class could be heard whispers. „So has anyone questions to Echizen-kun?" A few hands raised in the air. The teacher called a boy up. „Why did you move here?" „Family matters." The next question was from a boy again. „Do you play any sports?" „Tennis." `The class sweatdropped. _„He does´nt talk much." _After that a girl asked: „Are you single?" „Yes." Cheers erupted between the girls in the class. The teacher pitied Ryoma and the guys all thought the same: _„He´s doomed." _And so the questions went on. [Syuu:I make a time skip, cause I´m lazy.]

~Time Skip~

Ryoma wandered around the campus to get a better feeling of the school, when he heard somebody shout his name. He turned around and saw that loudmouthed boy from his class. He came to stand beside him, panting like he did run a marathon „Echizen, good that I found you." „Who are you?" The guy looked dumbfounded. „You´ve already forgotten?" Ryoma shrugged. He wasn´t good in remembering people and names[Syuu: Just like me XD]. „Anyways, my name is Horio. You said you play tennis, right? I could show you the tenniscourts." „Betsuni." While they walked to the tenniscourts, Horio babbled on and on about his 2 years of tennis experience. As they reached their destination Ryoma sighed. _„Finally. This guy is really annoying." _Upon stepping into the courts many players reversed their attention to them. Before somebody could say anything a voice spoke, that Ryoma knew like his backhand. „You´re finally here Ryoma." Ryoma turned to the voice. „Of course I´m here, old hag. Do you expect me to be somewhere else?" He rolled his eyes. Ryuzaki-sensei pinched his cheek hard. „Itai! Oi, what was that for?!" Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head in dismay. „First off you as rude as ever, don´t call me old hag. Second, will you join the tennisclub? With you we could come to the nationals." The spectators gaped, while Ryoma just smirked. „What do I get for it?" Ryuzaki-sensei looked considering. „One ponta a day, for a whole month." „2 months." Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. „Fine." Ryomas smirked widened. They shook hands to seal the deal. „It´s nice to make transactions with you."

A brown-haired guy with glasses walked up to them. He looked stoic and had an authoritative aura around him. „Ryuzaki-sensei, would you please explain what´s going on." Behind the teen stood seven others. They looked also curious about Ryomas appearance. „Ah Tezuka-kun. This is the son of a former student of mine. He´s here to join the tennisclub." The eight boys looked at Ryoma with interest in their eyes. Tezuka spoked up again: „As you heard earlier, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I´m the buchou of this tennisclub." He gave Ryoma an appreciative nod, which Ryoma returned. Tezuka pointed at the seven boys behind him. „This are the regulars." A guy with a weird bowl-shaped hairdo stepped forward and shook Ryomas hand. „Hi, my name is Oishi Shuichiro. I´m the fukubuchou, it´s nice to meet you." Just then somebody engulfed Ryoma in a bonecrushing hug. Ryoma looked up to see a bouncy red-head. „Ochibi, you´re so cute! I´m Kikumaru Eiji, nya." Ryoma was sure he was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen, because Oishi decided to interfere. „Eiji let go, he´s turning blue!" Eiji promptly let go. „Gomen Ochibi, I didn´t mean it." As Ryoma sat on the floor gasping for air, a boy with brown hair and meek features extended a hand to him. He gratefully took it. „Are you alright?" The boy asked shyly. Ryoma nodded. „That´s good. By the way, I´m Kawamura Takashi. It´s nice to meet you." Suddenly a boy with light brown hair and closed eyes walked to them. He had a smile on his face. „Here Taka-san, you forgot your racket." Taka took the racket. „Ah thank you Fuji...BURNING!I´m on fire baby!" With that Ryoma sweatdropped. _„A split personality?! Why are they all this crazy?" _The other teen took the racket again and introduced himself. „My name is Fuji Syusuke. It´s nice to meet you." Fuji send Ryoma a smile, proximate Ryoma shuddered. _„Something is definitely wrong with that smile. It gives me creeps." _Ryoma heard from somewhere a mumble and turned around. There stood a spiky-haired guy with an evil glint in his glasses. He was scribbling furiously in a notebook while muttering: „Iie data." The boy with broom-like hair and violet eyes, who stood beside Ryoma said: „He´s Inui Sadaharu. If I were you, I would stay away from his Inui Juice." „What´s Inui Juice?" The guy trembled like remembering something unpleasant. „You will find out soon enough. I´m Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo-chan-senpai." _„As if I would do that." _Momo spoke again: „Do you see this guy there?" He pointed at a snake-like teen near them. „That´s Mamushi." The Mamushi peeked up at that. „Baka Momoshiri! I have a name you know!" „Oi, it means Momoshiro not Momoshiri!" The other guy seethed with anger. „Like I care! Momoshiri!" „Baka!" „Dumbass!"

Ryoma was distracted from the fight, when Fuji tapped his shoulder. „His name is Kaidoh Kaoru. You will get used to the fights of these two, they always fight." „Hn." Ryoma replied. „So what´s your name? You have´nt introduced yourself yet." At that all the regulars reversed their attention to Ryoma. „Echizen Ryoma." „Is it true, that you will join the tennisclub?" Ryoma nodded and Fuji´s smile widened. „How about we test you, Ryoma-kun. Don´t you think so too, Tezuka?" Ryoma wanted to ask Fuji, who allowed him to use his first name, but somehow he liked it. _„Eh? What I am thinking?!"_ Ryoma tugged his cap down, to hide his blush. Tezuka nodded in agreement to Fuji´s statement. „Momoshiro, play Echizen at Court B." Momo and Ryoma obediently went to the court and started the game. All the occupants of the court watched the match excited and cheered at how good Ryoma was. He was giving Momo a hard time. _„Saa, omoshiroi... so the little kitten can play." _Fuji thought. Just as Ryoma changed to his left hand, Momo spoke up: „You´re left-handed?!" „Of course."Ryoma replied, as if it was the most obvious thing. He bounced the ball a few times, before he did in one swift movement a Twist-Serve. The ball was send buzzing past Momo´s head. The audience gaped. „He can do a Twist-Serve?!" „That´s amazing!" Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled. _„Like father, like son." _In the court Momo waved his hands in a defensive way, before Ryoma could take his stance again. „I´m giving up, I´m giving up. You´re really good brat." Ryoma looked at him indifferent, then shrugged his shoulders. „Mada mada dane, senpai." But before he left the court, he turned to Momo again. „By the way Momo-senpai, you should´nt play with an injured ankle." The regulars were stunned. Ryoma tugged his cap down and smirked, then he left.

~Later~

Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi and Tezuka sat in Ryuzaki-sensei´s office discussing the ranking tournament. „I think that new freshman is amazing. We should put him in the ranking-matches." Oishi meant approving. „I agree with Oishi-kun, Tezuka-kun. He even discovered Momoshiro-kun`s injury, though nobody should know about it." Tezuka resumed unfazed to write the papers for the ranking tournament. „Tezuka?" Suddenly Tezuka stopped and stood up. „Announce the end of training. And let them clean the courts." With that he wandered off. Oishi sighed. „Sometimes I don´t know what he´s thinking." Ryuzaki took a look at the papers and chuckled. There in a field at the bottom the name Echizen Ryoma was written in a neatly handwriting. She layed the papers on the desk again and looked out the window. _„Ryoma, your arrival will have an positive effect on the team."_

TBC...

Syuu: Are you still mad?

Fuji: No longer. Ryo-chan blushed because me ^^

Syuu: If that makes you happy, I will write much more fluff.

Eiji: For example?

Syuu: Use your imagination :P

Ryoma: *imagines and blushes*

Syuu/Fuji: Kawai 3

Oishi: Better don´t imagine it, Eiji.

Eiji: Ok. Syuu-chan would be pleased if you would leave a review, nya.

Syuu: See you next time :)

Next chapter:

"Why did you move to Japan?" Ryoma rolled his eyes. _"This question again." _"Family matters." Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What family matters?" "Why should I tell you?" Fuji grinned. "Because I want to know."


	3. To eat and train

Syuu: Hello, here´s the next chapter.

Taka: What happens in this one?

Syuu: Hi-mi-tsu~

Inui: Iie data.

Ryoma: *sweatdrops* How is that data?

Fuji: For Inui our every word or action is data, Ryo-chan.

Ryoma: I feel stalked *sigh*

Syuu: Okaaay... Taka-san today it´s your turn.

Taka: Syuu-chan does not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.

Ryoma: Warnings: Yaoi, craziness and tree murder.

Fuji: Tree murder?

Syuu: You will see *grins*

Inui: Pairings: Thrill-Pair.

Fuji: "This is speaking.", _"This is thinking."_, **"That´s a foreign language**.**" **and [That´s an author note.]

Syuu: Thanks for the reviews and have fun reading :)

~To Eat and Train~

Last time:

Ryuzaki took a look at the papers and chuckled. There in a field at the bottom the name Echizen Ryoma was written in a neatly handwriting. She layed the papers on the desk again and looked out the window. _„Ryoma, your arrival will have an positive effect on the team."_

~After school~

Tennispractice had just finished and Ryoma was on his way back home, when he saw a takeaway on the opposite side of the street. Nanako was eating in college and he was to lazy to cook today, so why not go there and try the stuff they sell. He crossed the street and walked into the takeaway. As he made his way to the counter to order something, somebody tapped his shoulder. Ryoma turned around looking directly in the face of Fuji. „Hello Ryoma-kun, would you like to join us?" „Us?" Fuji pointed behind him. There were the other regulars seated on a large table. Eiji was hugging Oishi, trying to steal Momo´s food while he was concentrated on fighting with Kaidoh across the table. Taka looked like he told a story, that Inui recorded into his notebook. Tezuka read a book. Ryoma gave Fuji a look that said „Are you serious?" Fuji chuckled at that. „Come on. If you don´t want to go I`ll drag you there." „Yada! Hanase senpai!" Ryoma tried unsuccessfully to struggle out of Fuji´s grip. Fuji pulled him to table, where he sat him between himself and Tezuka.

As the regulars registered, that Ryoma joined them they overwhelmed him with questions. Tezuka, who still silently read his book, was slowly sourrounded with an angered aura. The regulars were getting louder and louder. Tezuka was at the boiling point. „SILENCE! Or you will all run 30 laps tomorrow!" As if on cue they all quiet down. „Now ask him one after another. Fuji first." The others looked like they wanted to complain, but were silenced by Tezuka´s glare. Fuji thought for moment, then came up with a question. "Why did you move to Japan?" Ryoma rolled his eyes. _"This question again." _"Family matters." Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What family matters?" "Why should I tell you?" Fuji grinned. "Because I want to know." The regulars watched dumbfounded. They´ve never seen somebody argue with Fuji and not being mentally tortured. Ryoma glared at Fuji. _„Why is he so persistent?" _Fuji smiled amused. _„He´s really stubborn." _„Come on, it won´t do any bad if you say it." „Yada." Fuji had an idea, he leaned forward and whispered something in Ryoma´s ear, who blushed afterwards. And... was this pout? Then Ryoma explained: „My father wished for me to enroll in Seigaku. My cousin told me, he said in Japan I will find many strong opponents...and friends." Fuji smiled satisfied. The regulars just thought: _„What did he say to him?" _

The next question came from Eiji. „Ochibi, who´s your father, nya?" All of the sudden there was a sad glint in Ryoma`s eyes. But as fast as it came it went away. „Does the name Samurai Nanjiroh say you something?" Silence... Then it made click. „EHHH? Samurai Nanjiroh is your father?!" called the regulars in unison(but Tezuka, Fuji and Inui). Their faces were really priceless. In fact they looked like they had seen an ufo or something like that. Ryoma tried hard to suppress the urge to laugh, instead he smirked. „Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

In this moment Ryoma´s stomach decided to inform him, that he hasn´t eaten yet. He blushed in embarrassment. He stood up and went to the counter. Behind him he could hear the regulars snicker. „Stupid Fuji-senpai. It´s all his fault, that I could´nt order something." Ryoma scowled(read: pouted). After he got his burgers, they spent the rest of time with question from Ryoma to the regulars. In the end Ryoma had to admit, he really enjoyed himself. It was the first time since that day, that he could speak openly with people. Maybe, just maybe he could get used to it.

~Later/With the regulars/Fuji´s POV~

Ryoma-kun said goodbye to us, cause his house was in the opposite direction of our homes. I think he´s slowly warming up to us, but something makes me worry. „Ne, you all did see, that Ryoma-kun´s eyes were sad while he spoke about his father, right?" „Maybe something happened at his home or to his dad." expressed Taka-san his opinion. „We shouldn´t prie. Either way, he will tell us when he´s ready." Our buchou was once again right, but... „It´s worrying me. I wished we could do something." They all nodded in agreement. I noticed that we arrived at my house. „I see you guys tomorrow then." They all bid their farewells and I watched as they left.

I went inside, greeted my family and went directly into my room. I layed on my bed as I thought about Ryoma. _„I´ve only knew him for one day, but somehow I feel really attached to him. I don´t want to see that sad look in this golden orbs again." _I turned myself on my stomach and stared out of the window. I remembered how he blushed when I whispered in his ear. _„He´s cute, when he´s blushing." _I sighed. _„I think I´m slowly falling for him." _

~With Ryoma/ Third Person´s POV~

Ryoma quietly opened the door to his home. „Tadaima!" The only thing that greeted him was silence. _„As expected." _He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a ponta from the fridge, contemplating what he should do. Something fluffy landed on his head. He knew immediately it was his cat Karupin. Ryoma scratched Karupin under her chin and the Himalayan cat purred in delight. „Ne Karu, I don´t know what to do." He took the cat off his head and sat her gently on the kitchen table. „Did you investigate the area for a good training place yet?" „Meow." Ryoma nodded. „I understand, I´ll just my stuff, the you can show me the place."

Ryoma went upstairs into his room, turned to his wardrobe and opened it. His fingers slid along the back wall of the wardrobe until he found a little button. He pushed it. A door opened , that lead into a small secret room.[Syuu: My grandma has such a wardrobe. It´s really funny, I found the secret room by accident XD But in hers are only old photos and similar stuff] Ryoma stepped through the opening. The room had no windows, but as soon as Ryoma went in the lights went on. At the right wall were many attachments with guns, knives, two katanas and different gear. On the left side was a safe, Ryoma stored his munitions inside. A wardrobe with clothes for his missions was right beside it. At the backside of the room stood a grey desk with a huge desktop on it. The desk was cramped with many papers on it, most of it were mission reports. Ryoma wandered along the wall considering what he should bring with him. At the end he decided himself for 6 knives and a katana. Satisfied he grabbed a long black coat from the wardrobe to cover up the weapons, in case he met somebody.

~A little while later~

Karupin lead Ryoma through the forest that bordered at the backside of his house. His little cat was really clever. She always explored the area and alarmed Ryoma when there was trouble. Back in America, she helped him with a few missions too, where he needed someone to distract his prey. She was faster and smarter than other animals. But it´s normal, she was after all trained by the organisation. Ryoma could see now that they were heading to a clearing a few meters ahead. As they reached the clearing Ryoma looked around. After a while Ryoma patted Karupin. „Arigatou Karu. This place is perfect." The clearing was surrounded with trees and bushes, they were a good cover. The area was large enough to train short distanced and long distanced attacks. The little waterfall at the end of the clearing was perfect to clean his equipment after training or missions. Ryoma layed his coat and katana on a rock near the waterfall. He wanted to train with the knives first, after all it was a week since he trained with them the last time. Through the whole stress of moving he haven´t had much time to train. Ryoma used one of the knives and made crosses on six trees. He then took his position near a tree without a cross on it and closed his eyes. He sensed his surroundings. The rustle of te leaves when the wind brushed them, the noises of the animals around him, the smell of the flowers and other plants and the feeling of the earth under his shoes. Then he charged. Ryoma jumped on the near tree and swung himself on a branch. From there he pushed himself off the branch a few meters up in the air. He draw the first three knives from his belt and threw them where he knew the trees were. After that Ryoma made a turn in midair and threw the other three knives. He landed silently on the ground and opened his eyes. He looked at his aims and smirked. All of the knives stuck in the middle of the crosses. Ryoma went to pull them out. This procedure repeated itself with different moves until Ryoma´s cellphone rang.

Annoyed he fished it out of his pocket. He looked at the callers ID and sighed. **„Hello?" „KA-GE~ ~!" **Ryoma facepalmed. **„What is it Ayase?" **The female answered him happily. **„Boss said I should inform you about your next mission." **Ryoma leaned himself against on of the near rocks. **„What´s the mission?" „Hm, something about killing a mafia don or something." **Typical Ayase. **„I wonder if the day will come when you actually listen to what the boss say to you."** Ayase chuckled embarrassed. **„ I know, I know. But it´s just so boring to listen to him." „You´re the only one who thinks that." **Silence... **„There you could be right. Anyways, I will send you the details of the mission." „Ok, but I want them by tomorrow." „Ok~ So how´s Japan? Do you like it there?" **Ryoma sighed. He was doing that often when he phoned Ayase.** „Shouldn´t you be working?" „That is no answer to my question!" **She sounded like she pouted. **„It´s boring." „EH? But Japan is such a beautiful country." **Ayase sounded shocked. **„Like I care."** In the background of Ayase´s phone line he could someone coming into the room. **„Ayase! Are you skipping work again?! - B-boss, it´s not what it´s look like. - Ayase! - Hyaa! Kage I´m calling you sometime again! Bye." **Click. Ryoma sweatdropped. Sometimes his boss, Ken, could be a real spartan-boss. But he helped Ryoma in the past, without him and the organisation Crimson Moon, he would never find the murderers of his parents. Someday he would definitely find these two men and kill them.

TBC...

Syuu: Sometimes I don´t understand myself. Why americans with japanese names?

Taka: Only you can know that.

Ryoma: Why did you let me murder trees? *glares*

Syuu: Because I am the author :P

Inui: *scribbles in notebook* Syuu-chan likes to kill trees...

Syuu: Oi! I didn´t mean it that way. I only needed an aim for Ryo-chan.

Taka: You guys... *sweatdrops and turns to the readers* Syuu-chan would be pleased if you would leave a review.

Syuu: Next chapter is about Ryoma´s past ^^ See you next time.

Next chapter:

Mun turned to Ken. "He has a lot of potential. He would be a great assassin." Ken nodded in agreement. "But he doesn´t know how to use it." "Yeah that will be a problem." Their stared at each other, both in their own thoughts. Eventually Ken spoke up. "I have an idea." Mun Raised an eyebrow. "And that idea is...?" Ken looked at Mun, determination in his eyes. "I will train him."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE~

Syuu: Sorry when you´re disappointed, that this isn´t a chapter. Inui tell them my problem please.

Inui: *skims through notebook* You see, Syuu-chan has a little problem with her computer. It won´t do as she says. You probably notice the spelling mistakes and the absence of a few words in the text.

Syuu: I only noticed them yesterday, but as I compared the story with the original documents, the mistakes weren´t there. Now I think My PC has a little mistake or something. So I apologize for any spelling mistakes and missing words.

Ryoma: Your PC is really old should buy yourself a new computer, like the one in the story.

Syuu: I don´t think I have money for that ^^' Sorry again that this isn´t a chapter but it will come soon.

~Syuu-chan


End file.
